Shikari Heart Healer Book II
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: the sequel to book I. do not flame me.


The Shirkairi Heart Healer Saga

Book2: Confusion

Ch.1 Trapped

Jamie didn't understand how theses men mistook her for another girl. Now she sat in a cell with two

guys that had not made a move. The silence was eerie. Jet remembered that she had her bag still. She

dug around in the dark for her flashlight. Soon her hands hit the cold metal body of the object and then she pulled it out and turned it on. Light flooded the cell. The two guys shocked her. They were… they were Terra and Ventus. Then it donned on Jamie who she was mistaken for… she had mistaken for

Aqua, Terra and Ventus' friend. But how she was no where close to looking like her let alone acting

like her.

Then it hit her again, her own way finder was possibility how she had been mistaken. Recently Jamie

had become aware that she was a descendant of a Shirkairi warrior from Shirkairi Heart Island. But

more than that, she was a heart healer. Which meant she heal a shattered heart like Ventus' or destroy

one like she did to attacker when she was 10. What's more she was also like Namine and could mess

with the chains of memories in people's hearts. But she was a writer and many other talents she deemed to be hers were. The ability to manipulate space and create illusions was just as strong if not stronger

than Xigbar and Zexion's. Specking of them, she had met first eight members of the organization. Axel and Xigbar had saved her life twice. Nat held her charm on her neck and said "Hero Axel, Xigbar you

saved me twice from death my life is yours." But she heard no response. She sighted the two must be

busy. Now she had some work of her own. She was going to bring Terra and Ventus back form their

nightmares of darkness, Terra first.

Ch.2 Terra's Heart

Darkness surrounded Jamie. But she had done this twice before so it was no surprise to her though it

chilled her. But it surprised her to see two hearts. One shattered, like she expected but the other whole. She entered the whole one and found it full of light. Whose heart it was, she discovered, belonged to

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua's master Eraqus. He was shocked to see her. He asked "Who are you?" Jamie

replied "I'm Jamie, I'm a heart healer." Eraqus thought and then said "Young healer, help Terra and

Ventus, they need to live." She nodded and left, she used her power to seal Eraqus' heart within Terra's body.

Then she entered the shattered heart. She found Terra's soul. It represented Terra when he wore his armor last with out his helmet. He looked up and asked "Who are you child" Jamie answered "I'm Jamie, I'm a heart healer" "So you have to help me why… I don't deserves it!" Terra answered. Jamie looked at him hard and asked "Terra tell me why you think you don't deserve my help, because I see no reason not to help you." Terra looked up at Jamie, did he see a close friend in her? He replied "Thank-you

Jamie you made me see that I do need to come back, so please heal me." Jamie smiled saying "You

already have been, doubt and fear held you back. My work is fast that I amaze my self still." it was true, as soon as Jet set foot in Terra's heart it repaired self expect for what held Terra back. Once in the

outside world Terra looked up at her and said "Wow you're even prettier in person… I'm Terra thank-

you really saved me um…" Jamie blushed as she said "My name is Jamie, Terra."

Ch.3 Ventus' Heart

Terra, by now understood what had distracted him eleven years ago, told Jamie to help Ventus no matter what the cost. Once again Jamie steeped her self in one's heart that by now the darkness held no terror for her. As expected there where two shattered hearts. They each belonged to Ventus and Vanitas. She chose to enter Vanitas' heart first. He was lean and young. He wore his own key blade armor. He stared at Jamie and forcefully said "Why have you come heart healer, thought mine and Ventus' hearts are shattered we are still one and we shall remain as we are, Xehanort will not get X-blade or kingdom hearts!" Jet locked eyes with Vanitas a mistake on Vanitas' part, for Jamie was also a confessor. Confessors are able to control people. Never stare Jamie in the eyes. Vanitas hit his knees and said " Command me confessor." Jamie spoke with fire in her eyes saying "Your to let me bring you and Ventus back, and you must be one with Ventus and let him have control." Yes mistress" said Vanitas. Jamie turn heel and left her work with this heart was done. When she entered Ventus heart she got a warmer welcome. Ventus wanted to come back and allowed Jamie to do her work. Once back on the martial plane Jamie watched Terra and Ventus tearfully reunite.

Ch.4 Shirkairi healer

Terra and Ventus told Jamie their sad tale. Then Jamie told them her own horrifying story. Terra was shocked to hear Jamie had two run ins with theses men. Ventus smiled, he was sure glad to have met Jamie. She was tough for being his same age.

Ch.5 escape

As the weeks droned on Jet discovered her own darkness which was like Vanitas only it was not with her. One day however the guard that stood by their cell dropped. A dart had hit him. Their rescuer was the famous Zantariume Karn. "Let's move" he said. Jamie stood and ran to the door of the cell. Terra and Ventus followed Jet. Karn led them to some horses. Karn said "Mount up we'll move faster on horse back." Jet helped Ventus on to his black steed, while Terra had no trouble mounting the grey horse. Karn looked at Jamie and they both realized the truth. The two became one. Jamie now wore Karen's trench coat, sash of darts , sword and helmet. She mounted the white horse and rode on ahead of Terra and Ventus. The two where shocked to see Jamie in Karen's clothes but realized it was Jamie.

Ch.6 Nat's home

Jamie found a shadow gate that led home. She dashed in unafraid. It led her to Shirkairi

Heart Island. Soon at her sides appeared Terra and Ventus. Jamie rather curious asked "You followed, why?" Terra answered, while Ventus nodded in agreement, " You saved us and befriended us, it's the least we could do." Jamie replied saying "Thanks guys"

Ch.7 tribal training

Jamie explained to Terra and Ventus that she had her own "mark of mastery exam" to take and left them a grassy field perfect for a friendly spar. Terra and Ventus pulled out their key blades, Earth Shaker and Way Ward Wind respectably, and begun to dual each other. They were unaware of Jamie and a king form another land watching them carefully. Jamie realized Terra would need a lot of training if he was going to beat Xehanort. In the end Ventus won the fight and had knocked Terra on to his back. Terra just starred at Ventus awed by the fact he had lost to Ventus. Ven offered his hand saying "you lost your focus Terra." when the two realized Jamie was looking at them Terra asked " Jamie can you help me?" Jamie said "sure Terra you and Ventus." and with that they were off.

Ch.8 a year later

Their first stop had been the cursed land of Lodose. This is where Jet's royal friend, King Cashew, lived. The past year Terra and Ventus trained. Cashew's enemy Ashram proved to be challenge for Terra. Now to was on to more training. Terra had become a better warrior but was not perfect. Ventus was quick learner. Ventus was getting stronger every fight. Jamie had a scheme that much was clear to Terra. Why did Jamie need guards when she was a formable fighter on her own? Was it a formal for a heart healer to have guards? Terra had a lot to learn that much was clear to Jamie. And who better to help Terra see things differently than master Yoda him self, Jamie's former teacher.

Ch.9 Curasunt

Jamie was happy to see the tall building that marked the skyline of Curasunt. It was like a second home to Nat. Terra was mesmerized by the sight of droids working with people. Ventus was a little freighted at the weird assortment of aliens. Tordais, Zabricks, and many other races. Jamie had led the two to the senate building. Once there Jamie senesced master Yoda and master Windu. Jamie was dressed in her Jedi grab. So when she approached the secretary outside the chancellor's office the secretary allowed Jamie to enter. Jamie casually moved her head in Terra and Ventus' direction. That then allowed Terra and Ventus to follow Jamie. The chancellor was surprised. Jamie spoke "pardon my intrusion chancellor but I did sense Master Yoda and Master Windu." her voice and manners help the chancellor recognize her. He said "little Jamie all grown up, you've done as much growing as Anakin has." master Windu and master Yoda stood and walked over to Jamie and mace said "Jamie what do you make of Juba the Hutt asking the Jedi to rescue his kidnapped son?" Jamie thought. Terra answered " if I may master Jedi I would be cautious about answering." Yoda spoke "doing that we are." Ventus asked " why wouldn't you want to?" a senator was present and answered "we're in the middle of a war I don't think the Jedi have forces to spare." in the end Jamie knew what needed to be done.

Ch. 10 months later

Against all odds Terra proved to be a great Jedi and had been knighted. Ventus was also knighted. Eventually Jamie led them to other worlds where they trained but now to onward home.

Ch.11 captured

A sinister alliance had been made. Xehanort had met and made a deal with Mordoc Selanmere. The two together where deadly. They even kidnapped Terra and Ventus. Mistake, Jamie went into blood rage.

Ch. 12 onyx tower

Jamie fought her way thought the onyx tower till she reached Mordoc Selanmere. He said " bend the knee, and sever me and know what it is to live life eternal!" Jamie refused and hence the battle begun. When it ended Jamie stood victor. She enter the black gate into the key blade grave yard where she found Xehanort, this time he was tougher to beat due to the fact he was a vampire now thanks to Mordoc. Then some thing hit Xehanort. He turned and saw Ventus/Vanitas welding key blade. He lunged toward them yet thanks to fighting count Douke they evaded effortlessly. He turned toward the party he felt a heavy hit against his head. A tactic Ventus used against Terra. Terra had hit Xehanort. Terra had found a Shirkairi outfit and was wearing it. Soon enough however Xehanort beat them. He did not count on Jamie's two friends of Ali and Jin to appear with Aqua in their company as well. Ali said " you have this battle Xehanort but you have not won this war." Jamie shouted "Hara Axel, Xigbar a nad halp, fand ma an ta land af dapatrara" the party vanished.

Ch.13 The Land of Departure

Brian, Ty and Aqua arrived in the land of departure. Jamie, Terra, and Ventus had fainted. They taken to a room where they were laid in each other's arms. Ali noticed a nobody sigil charm on Jet's neck. He gently reached for it when a voice said " don't remove it." it was Xigbar in the flesh and blood. Xigbar explained the charm and showed his own and said that Axel had one as well. Aqua asked Xigbar how he knew Jamie and answered with this little story. "some evil men had been following young five year old Jet. I had been watching form the roof tops and followed them. Axel and I moved in when they attacked. Axel is one who really saved her by get her out of there."

Ch.14 realm of the gods

Terra woke in a world full of light and met a celestial man of the name of Radian.

Jamie woke in the presence of her parents Cosmos and Chaos. Ventus woke to meet Taven and Dagon. All five gods charged the trinity of heroes with defeating Xehanort no matter the cost. It was revealed to Terra and Ventus that Jamie was the daughter of Cosmos the goddess of harmony and Chaos the god of discord. Terra and Ventus received new abilities to help Jamie out. The trinity heroes blacked out so they could return to the martial plane.

Ch.15 back to kicking ass and taking names

Jamie woke in Terra's arms the poor guy was still asleep. She looked down and found Ventus laying in her's out like alight as well. She got up slowly and quietly so she would not wake the boys. She went to locate her brother Ali. After locating him she spoke with him, Aqua and Jin. Aqua walked out to check on Terra and Ventus. Jin was curios about this castle and wandered off to explore it. That left Jamie to take to her brother in privet. When she spoke of the task given to her by their parents he was shocked and scarred for her. Yet then Terra and Ventus appeared ready to help Jamie out.

Ch.16 earth realm

One of the thing Ali segguted they do is locate all 21 key blades and use them angst Xehanort. Their first stop was earth realm where they recovered the four earth realm key blades. Then it was off to the nether realm.

Ch.17 nether realm

Opened their exit out of the nether realm the heard a hunting poem that scarred Ventus. At that point they had the two key blades.

Ch. 18 chaos realm

The two key blades for this realm where easy to find and then that were off to a new realm.

Ch. 19 nexus

Within the nexus they spoke with an outworidin that lead them to out world.

Ch.20 outworld

After some events the trinity now held the two outworld key blades. On to sadio.

Ch.21 sadio

Terra stood behind. Yet it would spell his impending doom. Jet and Ven had the three key blades yet met the injured Terra.

Ch.22 Edina

After leavening Edina the two now held all 21 key blades. They were off to defeat Xehanort.

Ch.23 it's over

A tragic end is that Jamie, terra, and Ventus died fighting for freedom. Their friends seek revenge. But they still remain some where. Just look for them.


End file.
